Never Forget Me
by mysticofthepen
Summary: It's the Mauraders' last year at Hogwarts. Will relationships fall into place? Will James get Lily after all these years? Written by both Mystic and Womanofthepast. Rated for leeway.
1. Chapter 1

Never Forget Me

Written by Mysticofthepen and Womanofthepast

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything of Harry Potter. All credit, money, praise, etc. MUST go to J.K. Rowling as she is the most brilliant woman in the world. We personally thank her for creating Harry Potter and allowing all of us to reside within the colorful world that she has created for all of us.**

James couldn't believe it. Today would be the last time he would board the Hogwarts Express for the new school year. Yes, James Potter had made it through to his seventh year and at the end would be graduating. How it was possibly, not even he had a clue about. His goal had been to not get expelled on his first day of school. He had been able to accomplish that minuscule goal, but there was one goal he hadn't been able to achieve. He hadn't yet captured Lily Evan's heart and he had one year left in order to do so.

Memories flew in his mind as he headed toward the station, memories of that first train ride. He could hardly believe that seven years had passed from that day. So much had happened on that day. So much that had shaped his life from that moment on.

_Eleven year old James Potter walked upon the train. He tried to look confident, but deep down he was scared. He entered a compartment where two other boys sat. He smiled at them._

_"Hi. Can I sit here with you guys?" He asked them. The chocolate brown haired lad nodded while the grayish blonde boy just looked down at his hands._

_"Yeah, come on in mate," The darker haired boy said to him. James smiled._

_"Thanks. I'm James Potter. Who are you?" He asked. _

_"I'm Remus Lupin, at your service," Remus had replied. Then he poked the boy that was sitting next to him._

_"Hmm? Oh. I'm Peter Pettigrew," he said softly._

_"Nice to meet you both," James had said._

_"And I am Sirius Black, commander of this here compartment. Arg... Give me all your galleons," a boy with darker brown hair said as he stood in the door way of the compartment._

_"Black... Aren't you a part of the notorious Black family?" James asked, his eyes narrowing. He had always been taught to hate the Black family, that they were evil people that did evil deeds._

_"Well sure, I'm a part of that damned family, but I'm not like them. Your parents taught you to hate us. Well they aren't too far off, just not all of us. I don't agree with what my family does," Sirius retorted._

_"How can we be so sure?" Remus asked him._

_"Because I don't have a mark. I refused to take it and was thrown out of my house," he answered back._

_"A mark?" Peter asked meekly._

_"Sure. Each member at age ten must decide if they are in with the evil or out. I chose out and was thrown out on the street," Sirius replied._

_"How can we know for sure that you aren't lying to us?" James asked him suspiciously. Sirius shrugged._

_"I don't know. I guess you can't. I'll be leaving you all I guess," he said gloomly. James looked over at Remus who nodded his head._

_"Hey, you can stay. We believe you. But if you try to kill us we'll kick your ass," James said, swearing for the first time in his life. He liked how it sounded. Sirius turned around and smiled._

_"Thanks. I promise you won't regret it."_

Regret it they didn't. Sirius had been the best friend that James had ever had.

"Arg there matey Jamesy! Ready for our final adventure upon this here train?" Sirius said, acting like a pirate once again. James laughed and shook his head.

"You acted like a pirate the first time we met you," James said, turning around to look at his friend.

"Really? Wow, how do you remember shit like that?" Sirius asked him with wide eyes. James shrugged.

"I don't know," James said quietly.

"Are you alright James?" Remus asked him, clapping his friend upon his shoulder. James nodded.

"It's just odd. This is the last time we will get on this train to go to Hogwarts," James said.They stopped and looked at each other.

"We have to make this year count," Sirius said solemnly. James nodded.

"Yeah and now that I'm Head Boy, we can really cause some hell!" James exclaimed. The group cheered and they ran through the barrier and onto the crimson colored train that was Hogwarts Express.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily Evans was having similiar thoughts. She couldn't believe that her life at Hogwarts was coming to an end. She had made such wonderful friendships here. What would life hold for her after being in those hallowed halls?

And what about James?

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Yes, he had been nice to her all year last year. He hadn't really pushed her into dating him and she had come to know him as the real James, not the arrogant prat that he protrayed so often to the outside world. Yet, she wasn't ready to ever think of him in a context outside of school.

She took a deep breath and held back the tears that threatened to flow from her emerald green eyes. This would be the last first day she would have, the last time she would go through this barrier for her first day, and it hurt her. She took another deep breath and went through the barrier. She walked quietly upon the train after securing her trunk and looked for her dear friends.

"Lily!" A deep voice exclaimed. She spun around and saw Sirius behind her, his arms were outstretched. She smiled brightly and went to hug him.

"Hello Sirius. How have you been?" She asked as he proceeded to smash the air out of her lungs. Sirius laughed.

"Grand! How have you been? Come, this is the compartment that we all first met in. We should sit in here today," he said, motioning towards the compartment.

"I'm great. Wow, this is where we all met for the first time?" Lily asked, slightly shocked. Sirius nodded.

_Lily Evans was scared. No, she was more than scared, she was petrified. Never before had she been in a position where she was so new at something. She had only found out months prior that she was a witch and now here she was on the train to start her schooling in the subject. The fact that she was new didn't scare her entirely, it was more the fact that she knew absolutely no one on this train. _

_She walked down the compartment, trying to find a spot to sit with the others. She couldn't tell who were first years like herself or if they were older. She decided to take a chance. She opened the compartment and smiled shyly._

_"May I please join you?" She had asked the motely crew. She looked around the compartment. There was a small boy with grayish blonde hair that wouldn't look her in the eye, another boy with chocolate brown hair was smiling at her softly, the boy next to him with the jet black hair had his eyes blugging out of his head, and the boy next to that gave her a very funny look._

_"Arg... come with us matey and join the ship of First Years," he had arged like a pirate. Lily giggled softly as she came into the compartment._

"Seems like yesterday doesn't it?" Sirius asked her as he plopped down in his seat. Lily nodded.

"Hey I got some pumpkin shi... Hey Lily!" James' signature voice said as he came into the compartment. Lily just looked at him and shook her head.

"Swearing again Potter?" She asked him. James flashed her a grin.

"Of course Lily Bily. What else do I do? At least I refrained from ending it in front of you," James retorted. Lily rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to our first reviewer, Tiger's Heart. You made us really happy to know that someone had read our story so soon after us publishing it. We hope that you find this update satisfactory.

Chapter 2

"Would the Head Boy and Head Girl please come up to the front please?" Dumbledore asked at the banquet an hour later. James and Lily stood up and walked to the front.

"Sit down Potter, you aren't Head Boy," Lily hissed. James gave her a smile.

"Yes I am, Lily. Do you see anyone else coming to the front?" He asked her as they made their way to the front. Lily looked around and her heart sank.

"You are the worst behaved person in Hogwarts. How in the world did you get to be Head Boy?" She asked him. James shrugged softly.

"I have no idea," James replied. She sighed inwardly. She didn't want to have to live up in the tower with him all by herself. It was hard enough that they had to live in the same house!

_"I'm James Potter and who are you?" James had asked that first day upon the train. Lily had smiled at him softly._

_"I am Lily Evans. It is nice to meet you James," she had said as she sat across from Remus._

_"I'm going to marry you," he blurted out causing Lily to jump. She looked at him as if he had some kind of disease._

_"You're not going to marry me. I'm only eleven," Lily had retorted._

_"Well not now, but after our Seventh Year, I'm going to marry you. And we're going to have loads of children," he said._

_"Leave me alone," Lily had said._

_"You're going to love me. I know it," he said before he let the subject drop._

"Maybe Dumbledore wants us to get married as I told you we would," James muttered.

"I will not marry the likes of you," she retorted back. They went silent as they reached Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling.

"I now would like to present to you all your Heads for this year, Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter. Please listen to them," Dumbledore said before sending them all on their way to bed.

"Mr. Potter, Ms Evans, here is the keys to your room. Do not lose them. You are allowed to patroll the hallways after curfew hours. I will be meeting with you in the next week to talk to you more about your duties. The Heads tower is all set up for you, please enjoy it. Have a good night," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor," Lily said polietly. She turned to leave when she heard James said softly,

"Thanks Professor. For everything."

"I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Lily! Wait up!" James called as he ran up behind her.

"Did you ask Professor Dumbledore to make you head boy?" Lily asked. She stopped and looked him straight in the eye. Her emerald green eyes were flaming, dodging back and forth to look him straight into each eye. Her small hands found residence upon her hips. James sighed and took her hands off of her hips and held them in his.

"I swear to you with all of my soul that I didn't ask Professor Dumbledore to make me Head Boy, but I am thankful to him for making me Head Boy. It gives me a chance to finally woo your heart," James told her solemnly. Lily sniffed.

"You aren't going to win my heart, Potter," Lily told him. James leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"Yes I will. I know it," He said before he turned and left the Great Hall. Lily stood there, frozen in her spot. Her hand rose to her place where James had kissed her. She was knocked out of her ravine by someone's coughing behind her. Lily turned and found Dumbledore standing behind her.

"Give him just a chance, Miss Evans. I do believe you will have a change of heart," he said with a wink. Lily nodded and retreated from the Great Hall.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Party at James' place!" Sirius' voice bellowed in the Head's common room.

"No party! Tomorrow is the first day of classes!" Lily exclaimed as she gathered her books to do some studying before class began. Sirius walked over to her and lifted one of the books. He made a face.

"What is this?" Sirius asked her. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed the book away from him.

"It's called a book. You really need to open one," Lily retorted. Sirius snorted.

"Open one? I think you are nuts, Lily," Sirius said before he thundered away from her.

"Woot! Remus that is freakin' awesome!" James yelled as he ran down the stairs with Remus in tow.

"I know!" Remus exclaimed loudly, which was uncharacteristic of him. Lily sighed and placed her head in her hands. Then all of a sudden two strong arms wrapped around her middle and hugged her, nestling his face into her neck. Ever so softly, James placed a tender kiss upon her neck before releasing her.

"JAMES POTTER! STOP IT!" Lily yelled.

"You know you liked it," James argued. Lily shook her head.

"No I didn't!" Lily argued. James laughed.

"Whatever Lily," he responded, "So, what's the game plan tonight?" Remus shrugged and looked over at Sirius, who in turn looked over at Peter.

"How about planning some pranks?" Sirius suggested.

"Let's get the girls," Remus piped up.

"Let's go to sleep," Peter said softly. The three boys looked at him and shook their head.

"No sleeping!" They yelled together. Peter sighed and looked down at his feet.

"No party either," Lily added firmly. The Maurders turned and looked at her.

"Come on Lily. Don't be a square!" Sirius argued.

"This is our common room. We can be here," James said.

"Correction, this is Potter and my common room. Only Potter and I are the ones that have any right to be here. And as Head Girl, I am officially kicking you all out to your towers. Go to bed," Lily ordered.

"And as Head Boy I counteract your command," James said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Lily stood up straight and placed her hands upon her hips.

"And I counteract yours. And it will go on and on and on, but I know how this system works Potter. I know exactly who to go to to ensure that you and your friends are put in their proper places. Don't make me go over your head."

They stood there, standing off against each other.

"Don't make me snog you senseless," James warned.

"You do that and I'll kill you," Lily threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would."

"Damn this is getting interesting," Sirius said softly, pulling the other three boys to sit down upon the couch.

"You wouldn't dare. It would ruin all your dreams," James said knowingly. Lily sighed.

"I would still do it if you tried to snog me." James shrugged.

"Maybe I should try. Maybe you wouldn't be such a hard ass."

"Don't use foul language in front of me, you jerk."

"I think you like it. And I think that you need to not be such a hard ass. Maybe I should snog you senseless."

"I swear, with everything that is within me that I will kill you Potter," Lily threated. James laughed and covered the distance between them quickly. He put his arms around her and kissed her softly, gently before pulling away slowly. Lily slapped him.

"Fine have your damned party. See if I care," she said as she huffed up the stairs and into her room. James sighed and shook his head before turning to his friends.

"It's party time!" James yelled. His friends cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiger's Heart, you are most definately our number one fan... and might we add our only fan at the moment. Yes you really should read the rest of our work. Especially Womanofthepast's. I just adore her work.

_Why thank you Mystic. Well Tiger's Heart- thing is we are both in college and are doing this to take our minds off of studying sometimes. We needed something that wouldn't kill us. Studying is brutual! But from two college students to another, we wish you luck and encourage you to read when you have time to give your mind a tiny vacation._

Woman is right, take all the breaks you need! ;-D And advertise us if you feel like it. It would be awesome!

P.S. We didn't get your email address, unfortunately:-(

Chapter 3

"I swear if Potter doesn't stop he's going to end up a ghost like Nearly Headless Nick!" Lily exclaimed angrily as she and her friends, Alice, Nancy, and Hestia walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Alice chuckled.

"What did that rotten scoundrel do to you this time?" Alice asked her.

"He kissed me," Lily said flatly. The girls stopped and gasped.

"He didn't!" Alice exclaimed. Lily nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" Nancy and Hestia exclaimed excitedly.

"It isn't exciting. It was horrifying!" Lily exclaimed in exhaustion. They smiled at each other and started giggling.

"You liked it Lily," Hestia pointed out. Lily looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"How could you think that?" Lily asked her in shock. Hestia shrugged.

"Because it was bound to happen, Lily," Hestia answered. Lily's jaw dropped and she whipped away from her friend. Alice's hand pulled her around.

"Oh come on, Lily you know how we think and feel about this subject. Don't act so badly about it. We're your friends and we'll shun James for you if you wish," Alice said softly. Lily sighed.

"Shunning Potter would be a grand idea, Alice. Thank you," Lily said. Alice nodded and sighed inwardly. It reminded her so much of their first year.

_"He told everyone that I was his girlfriend!" Lily's shrill voice exclaimed angrily. They were sitting outside underneath the oak tree, just trying to enjoy the rest of the sunlit day._

_"Well, maybe he wishes it was true," Hestia suggested. Lily shook his head._

_"No he did it for spite," she argued, tossing her red curls over her shoulder._

_"What do you mean for spite?" Alice asked as she smoothed a wrinkle from her skirt._

_"Because he's Potter! Do I need more of a reason?" Lily demanded. Alice looked at her and shook her head._

_"Oh Lily. Yes you need more of a reason than that," Alice responded. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"He's just so arrogant and jerky. He's the worst prat I have ever met. Why can't he just leave me alone?" Lily asked as she placed her face in her hands. Nancy placed a hand upon Lily's back._

_"Because he is your one and only."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dang, we partied so hard last night!" Sirius exclaimed as he slammed himself into his regular seat. The girls were already sitting in their usual seats, eating daintly as they always did. He slid over to Nancy and gave her a wink. She blushed wildly.

"Hey there pretty baby. How are you on this glorious morn?" He asked her. She swallowed the piece of toast that she had in her mouth and smiled.

"I am doing just fine on this glorious morn. How hard did you party, Sirius?" She asked. He stretched and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Pretty damn hard," he said. She rolled her eyes and moved away.

"We didn't party hard, Sirius. I don't know where you get such things," Remus said as he buttered his toast in precise movements. Sirius sighed and rolled his gray eyes.

"Yeah that's because of Remus. He insisted we get some sleep. Goodie goodie!" Sirius said. He tossed a waded up napkin at Remus, who caught it with ease.

"Aw... I like it when it hits your face," Sirius whined.

"And I like it when you act mature," Remus countered. Sirius gave him a mock shocked look.

"Mature? What... I'm always mature!" He protested. James fell into his seat and gave a hearty laugh.

"Damn that was one hell of a party. Wish a certain someone would have joined us though," James said, as he rubbed his foot against Lily's leg. She looked up, her emerald eyes flared and connected with James' blue ones. She narrowed her eyes.

"You have a second to take your foot away from my leg, Potter or you're going to wish to hell that you had never messed with me," she warned. James laughed as he raised his leg further up her leg. It was against his better judgement, but he had done it anyway. Her leg instantly connected with a certain spot, causing James' eyes to grow as large as apples. He made a high pitched screeching sound before he fell backwards out of his chair. Lily got up and full body bined him before leaving the room.

Sirius, on the other hand, was having a glorious time laughing his butt off. Remus, however, was thinking of a moment several years ago.

_James had done it now. He had touched Lily without her permission for the second time within the span of two minutes. Lily was trying to be calm, tried to get him to stop, but Remus knew that it wasn't going to end nicely. James touched her again, grabbing her around the waist. Lily spun around and connected immediately with James' nose. Blood started to pour down his face._

_"Leave me alone. I swear to you, if you try anything more you're going to experience a pain that you have never experienced before," she threatened before heading up to the Gryffindor girl's dorm._

_"I'll keep that in mind!" James yelled at her._

"She did warn you, James," Remus said admist his chuckling. All James could do was lay there. Professor McGonagall rushed over to him.

"What happened here?" She asked the laughing group of students.

"He was trying to play footsie with Lily. Lily gave him a warning which he did not heed and well, this is what happened," Alice said, gesturing to him. Professor McGonagall shook her head and took the spell off of James.

"Next time, perhaps you should just leave Ms. Evans alone, Mr. Potter," she advised before walking away. James grunted in reply as he tried to get up off the ground.

"Yeah, McGonagall is right James. Don't you ever learn?" Remus asked as he helped his friend up off the floor. James threw him a deadly glare.

"Why in the hell must she be the only girl in school that I love?" He asked as he sat down finally in his seat. Sirius patted him on the back.

"It's because you are sick in the head. Hey, can I have your broom if you die?" He asked him eagerly. James rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Sirius. You get my broom," he replied. Sirius smiled and dug into his food. Alice cleared her throat.

"You know James, it isn't what you think. She likes you, that we know. We're her friends and we have told you that time and time again. But you are going about wooing her heart all wrong, as you have been for the last seven years. This is your last chance to earn her love. You have stop acting like a prat when she is around," Alice said.

"Alice is right. You are never going to get her to fall in love with you if you keep doing all that stuff to her. You need to be gentle, to be kind, and to stop acting like an arrogant prat. You need to learn that you may want to do those things to her, but it will never mean a thing if she doesn't reciprocate those feelings. Woo her first, the rest will follow," Nancy advised. James sighed deeply.

"I just want her to love me, for once. Can you help me? Can you teach me to be less arrogant?" James asked. The girls looked at each other and nodded amongst themselves.

"Yes James, we'll help you," Hestia said. James smiled at them gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry sexyface! We didn't know you were also a fan of ours. You didn't review so we didn't know:-D We're so glad that you like it. Keep reviewing!

Heheh... Of course the girls would get in on it. They're Lily and James' friends! What do you except from them? hehehehe... hey Tiger- what was it at. It cut off at the end for some reason. Which place do we go for your email?

AND NOW... onward to our gallant tale!

_Rolls eyes See what I have to put up with?_

Chapter 4

James couldn't believe what the girls had told him to do. He wasn't sure that it would even work. How in the world could he win Lily's heart? She was the most stubborn person that he had ever met. He wasn't arrogant! Okay... maybe he was. But he really wasn't. Deep down he was just a modest, humble guy. Lily had even told him so last year. He sighed, wishing that he could live in that day forever.

_Lily's beautiful red locks were curled and cascading down her back in layers. She sat with her legs together and off to the side, her hands in her lap. Her emerald green eyes were studying the view of the lake. Her face basked in the warmth of the day. James sat against the tree that shaded them and watched her, his heart beat rapidly. Never before had he believed that she would be sitting down by the lake with him. Alone. The thought enough was doing things to him._

_"It's such a beautiful day," Lily sighed contently. James nodded and decided to dare to play with her hair. His shaking fingers reached over and took a curl in his finger. He played with it lightly. Lily sighed and moved back._

_"Do you mind?" He asked her, his voice shaking slightly. She turned to him and gave him the most loving smile she had ever given to him._

_"No, I like it when people play with my hair. It's nice," she said softly, turning back to look at the lake. James smiled and moved closer so it wasn't so much of a reach to play with her hair._

_"You know you aren't so bad, James," she said, for the first time using his name in a soft, gentle way._

_"Thanks Lily," James said softly, his cheeks blushing. She turned and came closer to him._

_"Why do you put on such an act?" She asked him seriously. James looked down at his hands and shrugged._

_"I don't know. Maybe it's just to get you to notice me," James mumbled._

_"Oh James. I notice you. I truly do," she said with a giggle, her hand finding his._

That was the one and only time that Lily had touched him. He had wished that that would have been the day that he could have kissed her, with her permission. Now, he had to make up for it. Now he had to stop being an idiot and start thinking about what it was that she needed from him, not what he wanted so desperately. And that was what it was really, desperation. He had to stop thinking that their last year was his only chance, even though it really was. He knew that if Lily wasn't at his side by the end of this year that he wouldn't ever have her at his side and that was not something that he wanted to really think about.

He sighed and tried to calm all of his frantic thoughts. He knocked upon Lily's room door and waited. The door swung open and Lily's face fell.

"What do you want, Potter?" She asked him coldly. He sighed inwardly. He so wanted her to say his name, his first name, the way she had that day. He looked down at his feet and presented her the lily's that Hestia had said that Lily had loved so much. He reminded himself to look her in the eye.

"I want to apologize to you, Lily. I don't know what has come over me. I do hope you will accept these flowers and that you will accept my apology. I shall try much harder to be more of a gentleman from now. I bid you ado," he said as he turned away and started down the stairs quickly.

"James!" Her voice called, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around and saw her coming down the stairs so gracefully as she always did.

"Yes?" He said. She stopped two stairs above him.

"Do you mean what you said?" She asked him seriously. James nodded his head, his jet black hair moved a bit with the motion.

"I mean every word. I know that I told you before that I was going to woo your heart and I really want to Lily. You don't understand the extent of my love for you. I... I think I'd die without you and now it's our last year and I just don't know if I can think about never seeing you again. Over the summer I started thinking about how I wouldn't get to see you any more. That probably the only times we would have any interaction with each other at all is when someone has a party or someone gets married... or worse you do," James said.

Lily sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I'll tell you what. If you can act like the James that you showed me at the end of the year last year for a full two months. Then I'll grant you a date. A date, Potter. Nothing more," Lily stated. James smiled.

"Thanks Lily, for being so wonderful," he said. He gave her a bright smile before leaving the common room.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily couldn't understand why she had promised the date to James, but then again she didn't believe that he would be able to do it. He was James Potter for goodness sake! He wouldn't be able to not act like an arrogant prat for that long. Especially now that they were in their final year. Nothing could go wrong.

Right?

She sighed deeply. Who was she trying to kid? He had done it before for a while. If he could do it then, then he most certainly could do it now.

And yet, she wanted him to win. For some odd reason she had really liked the James that he had been down by the lake that day. If only he could be it again, just for her. It would make her feel special to know a side of him that no one ever saw.

_It was warm day, but that wasn't why she was flushed. She was sitting down by the lake with James Potter, an occurance that she was sure would never happen in her life. She felt his fingers trembling as they played with her hair. She moved closer to feel his fingers against her back, her heart was beating rapidly. What was going on with her? Why was she feeling this way for James Potter, the boy she had sworn to hate her entire life?_

_"Do you mind," his voice asked shakily. She turned and smiled at him softly._

_"No, I like it when people play with my hair. It's nice," she said softly, turning back to look at the lake. She felt him move closer to her.._

_"You know you aren't so bad, James," she said, her heart jumping into her throat._

_"Thanks Lily," James said softly, his cheeks blushing. Lily turned and came closer to him._

_"Why do you put on such an act?" she asked him seriously. James looked down at his hands and shrugged._

_"I don't know. Maybe it's just to get you to notice me," James mumbled._

_"Oh James. I notice you. I truly do," she said with a giggle, her hand finding his._

Her hand had been on fire at that moment and her heart had been beating so fast that she thought she might have a heart attack. How could he do this to her? It wasn't something that she had much of a clue about.

She flopped herself down upon her bed and wondered where in the world James would be taking her.


	5. Chapter 5

Keep those reviews coming! Sorry that this update took so long.

Chapter 5

James had done it, he had went back to the way he had been acting around Lily before school had ended. Now they were going to go out on a date, a real full fledge date, and he couldn't be more nervous.

He and the boys had worked long and hard to fix up the Shrieking Shack to make into the most romantic place ever. Once the girls got word of what they were doing they had decided to give him "lessons" in dating. They taught him everything that he needed to know in order to show that he was more than willing to do everything possible in order to win Lily's heart.

And now today was the day. He wasn't sure what in the world he was going to do.

"Just be kind," Alice reminded him as she smoothed out the shoulders of his suit.

"And don't talk with your mouth full," Hestia reprimanded lightly.

"Open doors for her and pull out her chair and always ask to be excused if you must leave the table," Nancy added in.

"Don't try to kiss her, allow her to kiss you first. Or for her to tell you that she wants to be kissed," Alice butted in.

"Hey now you hens! Leave him alone! He's already nervous enough!" Sirius came to his rescue.

"But he needs reminding!" Alice protested. Sirius shooed them out of the common room and gave his friend a smile before escorting the other two Marauder boys out of the room.

"Ahem," a soft voice said from the stairs. James spun around and his jaw dropped.

Lily had out done herself this time. She was wearing a soft emerald green dress and her hair was curled just so that it cascaded beautifully down her back. Sequences had been placed in her hair to add glitter and she was wearing make up. She glided down the stairs and to his side, smiling softly.

"Well, Mr. Potter, wherever are you taking me on this fine evening?" She asked him softly, her emerald eyes twinkling from underneath her full, dark eyelashes. James swallowed hard and offered his arm to her.

"It is a surprise, milady Evans. Just follow me," he said, giving her a soft wink.

"Are we going to the Shrieking Shack?" She asked him. James stopped, his eyes wide. She giggled softly.

"I figured as much. Well, now you won't have to ruin my hair for some blindfold," she stated. James swallowed hard again.

"Do you not want to go there?" He asked her nervously. She smiled.

"I want to. I'm sure you've made it up very nicely. Shall we go James?" She asked, using that same loving voice that he had only heard once before. He smiled and nodded.

"Let's go Lily."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Lily was wearing the most beautiful white dress that he had ever seen in his life. She stood there in front of him, the bouquet of flowers he had bought for her clasped in her hands. The diamond ring that he had saved up to buy for her now adorned her finger._

"_I can't believe it," She said softly, tears twinkled in her eyes. He could feel himself smiling._

"_Is it so bad as you believed?" He asked, bringing her into his arms. She laughed and shook her head._

"_No, it's worse," she teased. He smiled and kissed her passionately._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James had to snap away from his day dream, or was it a day dream? Something about it seemed so right, so real, so in the near future for them both. It was a weird feeling. Had he had some sort of vision? He shook it away. He had to get through this date an onward to others before he could ever get to that point with Lily.

"You're thinking loudly. What are you thinking about?" She asked him suddenly, her hand laid upon his shoulder as they walked through the corridors. James looked down at her.

"Just thinking about what would happen if this goes right," he answered her. She smiled.

"What is it that you think will happen if all goes right?" She asked him. James shrugged.

"I don't know. I think that we would get married, but that's just what I hope will happen," he answered softly. Lily smiled, blushed, and looked down at her hands.

"Well, perhaps it shall, but we don't know yet. Let us take it one night at a time, James," she said to him softly. He smiled and nodded.

(TO BE CONTINUED… Wanted to give you SOMETHING until we can add to it.)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all of you, even though we haven't gotten really a review yet. We're going to try to get this one up a little bit faster. We hope you like it

Chapter 6

James led Lily to the Shrieking Shack and once inside he was greeted by a gentle gasp which escaped from Lily's perfect rosebud lips. No sound in the world could compare to the pureness of her gasp. Or so James thought. He led her to the table, pulled the seat out for her, and helped push it back in before sitting himself.

"My, what a gentleman you are Mr. Potter," she said in her delicate British accent. He nodded his head in a bow.

"Why thank you, Ms. Evans. I do try to be a gentleman," James replied.

"You don't act this way at school," she pointed out. James ears became to become inflamed with embarssement.

"I just recently learned how to be a gentleman," he answered.

"Hestia Jones taught you, didn't she?" James looked down at his hands and swallowed hard.

"Erm... Yes she did."

"She did a fine job teaching you, but she's beaten the scoundrel right out of you," Lily said softly. James eyes shot up. Scoundrel? Had she just said that?

"Do you like it when I'm a scoundrel?" He asked her mischieveiously. She laughed and rolled her perfect emerald green eyes.

"No James. Not particularly. That's what makes you such a pompus jerk all the time," she paused seeing the hurt in his eyes, "I think you could be a scoundrel without having to be so mean about it." James licked his lips nervously.

"I don't mean to be mean," he muttered.

"Why do you hate Severus so?" She asked him promptly.

"What does it matter?" James shot back defensively. Lily jumped at his abruptness. Her hand found her heart.

"I wasn't meaning to be impolite, but you are always torturing that poor boy and he does nothing back to you. What in the world could he have done that would cause you to torture him so?" James shot out of his chair and walked away from the table.

"It's personal," he growled.

"So personal that you can't tell me?"

"Yes."

"Why, you tell Sirius and Remus and Peter all those things. Even my own friends know why you hate him. Am I not a friend, am I not the person that you so claim to love? Why are they more priveleaged then I?" Lily questioned, rising to her feet.

"Because what happened involves you."

"Involves me? Why, Severus has done nothing to me. He has always been so..." James spun around.

"He said that he would kill you if he got the chance! That all you are to him is a dirty Mudblood that shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts. He said that you and your filthy friends would be the first to die, whatever that means! I hate him because he wants to kill the one thing that I love!" James spat out. Lily's face turned pale and she slid back down into her seat.

"Kill me?" She whispered, her hand clasped around her throat. James covered the distance quickly, instantly at her side.

"That's why I hate him because I love you," he said, running his hand down her arm.

"Well then I guess you are forgiven for hating Severus," Lily stated. James chuckled.

"Are we done talking about such horrid things? Can we eat this wonderful dinner that I have here for us?" James asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. Lily smiled and nodded, trying very hard not to be afraid. James arms engulfed her.

"As long as I live, nothing bad will happen to you, Lily. That I promise. Even if you never marry me, I will still protect you with my life. I would rather die then see you dead. That I promise to you." His eyes darted to look into both of hers, his hand rested on top of hers in reassurance.

"You would still protect me if I was someone else's wife?" James' hand reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Yes. You mean everything to me. Without you, I'm nothing. I know that. I have known that. I just have a bad way of showing it."

"Until now."

"Yes until now."

They just sat there, looking at each other when Lily broke the silence by giggling.

"What?" James asked her in confusion. Lily smiled and put her hand upon his cheek.

"How the hell did a prat like you ever get me to fall in love with you?" She asked softly.

"You're in love with me?" James asked in surprise.

"Yes, have been since that day down by the lake. But... I didn't want to be."

"Why?"

"Because you were my sworn enemy, James Potter!"

"I'm not so bad."

"Yes you are." James shrugged.

"Well maybe I am. But you like it."

"Yes, unpon occassion I do."

"Lily, would you be my girlfriend. I swear that I won't try anything with you. I just want a chance to prove to you that I could be faithful, be kind, be gentle, be caring, be yours forever. Please?" Lily smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend. I can't believe I just said those words."

"I can," James said with a smile, "Can I kiss you?" Lily smiled shyly before nodding. James pressed his lips to hers slowly, feeling the explosions of true love rocket through his body. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Lily's hands snaked up into his hair as his tongue pressed lightly upon her lips as in request to go further. Lily complied with James' soft request and recieving her very first french kiss by the one man she had always sworn to hate.

_"And do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked her. Lily looked over and saw James, his brown eyes shining underneath his glasses. He was wearing the most handsome smile she had ever seen. His tux was the perfect shade of black. Her own dress was elegant and perfect, fitting her like a glove. Her eyes connected with his, her heart raced within her chest._

_"I do," she said softly, never looking back at the minister. James smiled brightly. Tears stung at her eyes._

_"Then with the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." James pulled her veil off of her face and kissed her purely, simply, allowing all his love to show through this one kiss. When they broke apart, Lily was gasping for breath. The crowd cheered and they walked down the isle. _

_James pulled her aside, out of sight of the crowd._

_"I can't believe it," She said softly, as tears still yet stung her eyes. A smile broke even wider over James' mouth._

_"Is it so bad as you believed?" He asked, bringing her into his arms. Lily laughed and shook her head._

_"No, it's worse," she teased. He smiled and kissed her passionately._

They broke away and Lily gasped for breath. She knew what she had seen was the future, it wasn't something that she had hoped for, but real honest to goodness future. He was her one and only and she had finally allowed him into her heart.

"I love you, Lily," James whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, James Potter," she whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Review. Thanks!

Chapter 7

"LILY AND JAMES SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sirius screamed as he ran around in circles in the Head's common room. Lily and James were sitting together on the couch, just laughing.

"Oh be quiet you!" Lily exclaimed as he made a pass around them. James shook his head.

"You are so immature. You're nearly eighteen years old and you are acting like a two year old!" James exclaimed, laughing at his friend.

"So?" Sirius asked, stopping in front of them. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that was an amazing comback, Sirius." Sirius gave her a cheeky smile.

"Yah, well you know how amazing it is to be in my presence each and every moment of the day," he replied. Remus snorted, looking up from his spell book.

"Oh yes. It is such a humbling experience to be with you each day. Someone save us from all the humility in the room," Remus replied sacrastically.

"You are such a dork, Sirius," James said.

"But don't you love me, James?" Sirius asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. James looked away.

"Oh geeze. Can you believe this guy?" James asked Lily. She shook her head, laughing brightly.

"No I can't. All of this just because we are dating now," Lily said in mock surprise.

"You'd think that hell had frozen over," James replied.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY DAMN IT!" Sirius yelled loudly.

"Yes I believe that Sirius is right, you should kiss just to verify that you didn't pay Lily money to go out with you," Remus spoke up.

"AKA KISS HER DAMN IT!" Sirius yelled loudly in their face.

Lily laughed and pulled James into a searing kiss that silenced the rowdy crowd. Once they pulled away the entire Head Common room erupted into cheers.

"YEAH JAMES IS THE MAN!" Sirius kept screaming over and over again.

"I didn't know our mere relationship would cause this much trouble did you?" James asked Lily. She smiled brightly.

"Yeah I knew."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"And now I would like to honor the Head Boy and Girl along with their friends. These young people have created a family here at Hogwarts. They have caused mischief and trouble, but they have also shown us professors what it is like to be young once again. With that we honor these fine men and women by graduating them first. When your name is called people come up to receive your diploma."

"Lily Evans."

Lily walked over and shook hands with Dumbledore.

"You are the brightest witch of your age. You will go very far," Dumbledore said to her privately. Lily smiled.

"Thank you Professor," Lily said politely before leaving for her seat.

"James Potter."

James walked over as Lily did and shook hands with Dumbledore.

"I see you becoming a hero. Don't let it effect your ego," he advised. James gave him a sly smile.

"Why Professor. Whatever do you mean?" James scoffed jokingly.

"Sirius Black."

"Your kind heart and sense of adventure will lead you to danger if you allow it, Mr. Black." Sirius shrugged.

"Then let it catch me," he retorted causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Remus Lupin."

"If you ever need help with anything just write." Remus nodded.

"I will. Thank you."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Remember that friendship is extremely important," Dumbledore told him with a wink. Peter just looked at him blankly.

"Thank you sir," was all he said.

The ceremony continued as Dumbledore had started it. Professor McGonagall stood at the other podium, calling names and Dumbledore would give them each a special message, a word of wisdom that they could carry with them the rest of their days.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to the Mauraders and their respective girlfriends. As people began to rush around to hug fellow students and family members, James had pulled the group away from the rest of the chaotic bunch.

"Us four," James showed, "are the original Mauraders. However, today we want to extend membership to all of you. As fellow members you are now family. We stick together, stand together, fight together, live together, and die together. From this day forth we are a family. A unique family that no one can break up. So now, repeat after me. I solemnly swear."

"I solemnly swear," they said in unison.

"That we are up to no good."

"That we are up to no good."

"And will always be up to no good together,"

"And will always be up to no good together." James smiled and nodded.

"You are all Mauraders now! Let's celebrate Maurader style!" Sirius shouted. They cheered together and headed back into the Great Hall. Lily followed when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She spun around and found James smiling gently at her.

"I want to go see my parents, James!" Lily protested.

"You will. But I have a question to ask you first," James said. Lily gave him a curious look.

"Okay, then ask it," she replied. James nodded and swallowed hard. He reached into his pocket and brought forth a little black box.

"I know we've only been dating this year and I know it's early to be asking this, but I know that we will be together forever. I know that inside my heart, Lily. So. Will you marry me, Lily Evans?" James asked, getting down on one knee and opening the box to reveal a very simple diamond ring. Lily gasped, tears sparkled in her green eyes.

"Oh James," she breathed.

"We don't have to get married right away, but at least we would be engaged and . . ." James started by he was cut off when Lily began to snog him senseless for a moment. When they broke away James smiled at her slyly.

"So can I take that for a yes?" James asked her. Lily nodded and laughed.

"Yes James. There is nothing I could want more than to become Mrs. Lily Potter," she answered. James smiled brightly.

"Come Mrs. Potter. We had better tell your parents," he said, getting up off the floor and offering her his arm. Lily took it and smiled, knowing that her future was going to be bright as long as he was by her side.


End file.
